Red Wind
' Red Wind' is the son of Brent, and Carla Wind making him the Lord of House Wind, and one of the most powerful men in the Empire of Dragonstone. Red Wind had three siblings but two of them were killed as children during the violence that spread across Tree Hill, while his oldest brother in cared for his sickly mother who was pregant with Red Wind, and after taking his mother all the way to Dragonstone died during the fighting with the Dark Elves. Red Wind as he came of age realized silently that he and his mother were the only ones left of House Wind and thus he went about finding women to have children with of which the first was Natalie, and then Ophelia, and finally Wellia of which he has numerous children with each of them with many of them coming to very important roles in House Wind. Red Wind for his loyalty to the Empire of Dragonstone was placed on the Emperor's council in the most powerful position beneath the emperor in the form of the Hand of the Emperor. Red Wind grew up with nothing left of his once powerful house as he was born shortly after the death of his brother leaving just him and his mother alive. As he grew up he became close with Rhaegar Targaryan of whome the two bonded over their shared love of literature. Red Wind was basically the only person who was capable of pulling Rhaegar out of his books, and the two would often take walks out of Dragonstone where they would find a tree and they would sit under the leaves and read books or practise sword fighting. As they came of age they went in different directions but they remained close. Red Wind as he came of age realized silently that he and his mother were the only ones left of House Wind and thus he went about finding women to have children with of which the first was Natalie of whom was a girl he met while he and Rhaegar were invading the village that she lived in. His next wife came in the form of Ophelia who along with her cousin Wellia were captured by the forces of House Wind as they made a trip north in their attempts to capture Ostrogoths slaves that were being transported towards Pontus. History Early History Red Wind grew up with nothing left of his once powerful house as he was born shortly after the death of his brother leaving just him and his mother alive. As he grew up he became close with Rhaegar Targaryan of whome the two bonded over their shared love of literature. Red Wind was basically the only person who was capable of pulling Rhaegar out of his books, and the two would often take walks out of Dragonstone where they would find a tree and they would sit under the leaves and read books or practise sword fighting. As they came of age they went in different directions but they remained close. Red Wind as he came of age realized silently that he and his mother were the only ones left of House Wind and thus he went about finding women to have children with. Natalie The first was Natalie of whom was a girl he met while he and Rhaegar were invading the village that she lived in. Family Members Relationships Category:House Wind Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Bastard Category:Patriarch Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone